Breaking the line
by parkyrim
Summary: Elena se esta por casar con Stefan. Pero siente cosas por Damon. ¿Que pasará cuando él se aparezca en su habitación para pedirle explicaciones de porque lo esta evitando? ELENAXDAMON. ONESHOT.


**Los personajes pertenecen a L., sólo la historia me pertenece.**

**Breaking the line.**

_Querido diario: Hoy es viernes. Lo cual significa que falta exactamente una semana para el casamiento con Stefan. Todavía vivo con Tía Judith, después de la boda, voy a ir a vivir con él. Tengo miedo. Estuve intentando evitar a Damon. No puedo soportar sentir lo que siento cuando estoy con él. Con sólo verlo siento un calor en el pecho, ni hablar cuando me toca, aunque sea accidental, saltan millones de chispas. Odio esto. No puedo hacerle esto a Stefan porque... bueno, porque simplemente no puedo. Lo quiero mucho, sí, pero no como antes. Cada vez que estamos juntos, sus ojos verdes se transforman en negro. Cuando lo abrazo, mis brazos anhelan otra espalda. Cuando le acaricio el pelo, mis manos quieren sentir pelo lacio, no rizos. Cuando le beso... ya no pienso en él. Y cuando me acerco... simplemente deseo que sus ropas sean otras: camisa de seda negra, pantalones negros, chaqueta de cuero negro y botas para ser mas exactas... Me alegra tanto tener mi collar de verbena... sino Stefan y Damon se enterarían de todo._

Dejé de escribir, apoyé el mentón en mi diario, miré al suelo y me quedé helada: habían un par de botas negras. A pesar de saber a quien contenían levanté la vista para corroborarlo.

-Damon... ¿que haces acá? -dije cerrando rápidamente mi diario y poniendolo lejos de él.

-No voy a espiarte el diario, Elena. Hay algo que hace días me impide dormir.

-Bueno, si tenés sed anda a otra parte -sabia que no era eso, pero no queria que me pregunte porque lo evadía. Tenía que pensar en Stefan. Además de que Damon de seguro no me iba a corresponder -yo no...

-No es eso. Yo siempre estoy bien alimentado- me dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia- no como mi hermano. Quiero saber, como sé muy bien que ya sabias que te iba a preguntar eso, porque demonios me estas envadiendo últimamente.

Me pareció notar tristeza en sus ojos, pero debió ser mi imaginación.

-Yo no te estoy evadiendo- dije cortante.

-Oh no, claro que no. No me tomes por estúpido Elena. Lo dos sabemos que es asi.

Se acercó, se sentó en la cama y me miró fijo.

-¿Porque me evitás?

-No trates de obligarme a decirte con tus poderes vampíricos. -dije agarrando el collar con fuerza.

El pareció sentirse herido, como si la sola idea de que yo pensara que era capaz de hacer algo así le lastimara.

-Yo no haría eso. Podría, pero quiero que salga de vos.

-Disculpame, no quise hacer falsas acusaciones.

-¿Porque me evitás? -repitió acercandose y mirandome más profundamente que nunca. No podía concentrarme: sus labios estaban muy cerca, sus ojos, su pelo, su

olor, todo me invadía los sentidos y no podía pensar en nada más.

-Eso no importa, no lo vas a entender. Te reirías de mi y te irias con cualquier otra chica.

-¿Y que tiene si me voy con otra chica? Soy más comprensivo de lo que crees... y cuando estas celosa sos realmente adorable.

-¡Yo no estoy celosa! -estallé.

-Entiendo...

-Quiero decir, ¿como podría estarlo? No es como si tu sola presencia no me dejara pensar y me derritiera. -me callé apenas entendi lo que acababa de decir y me quedé mirandolo fijo por un momento.

-Entiendo... -quiso volver a decir, pero esta vez con una sonrisita en lo labios.

-No, no entendés, no es eso lo que quise decir...

Damon me había apoyado una mano en la boca para callarme. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió desde donde estaba su mano hasta el corazón ida y vuelta.

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar? -dijo serio y muy cerca de mi cara. Asenti, y me saco la mano de la boca pero no se alejó.

Y ahí venia, me iba a decir que no me correspondía. Que sólo era la tonta, hueca y superficial futura esposa de su hermano. Que era una ingenua por creer que él se fijaría en mi. Ya sentía venir las lágrimas que queria surgir desde mi interior.

-Entiendo perfectamente porque él se enamoró de vos. -En el silencio que siguió después las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. -Porque a mi también me pasó.

Y con esas palabras, algo se rompió dentro mío. El hilo tan delgado que separaba mi corazón de mi mente, cerebro, razón o cordura, lo que fuere, se quebró y dejó paso sólo a lo que sentía.

Agarré a Damon se su chaqueta, tiré de ella antes de que él pudiera reaccionar y lo besé. Él se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos antes de corresponderme. El beso fue apasionado y, de no ser vampiro, creo que que lo habria ahogado. Demasiado pronto para mi gusto él me quiso separar y yo, me aferraba a él.

-Elena... necesitas... respirar. -dijo entre besos. Al parecer mi falta de aire la sentía él y no yo.

Me separé de Damon y lo miré. Reprimí un gemido de anhelo al verlo: no podía verse más sexy, con los labios hinchados, las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo despeinado por mis propias manos. Nos seguimos mirando y esta vez él me besó.

No fue tan delicado, pero lo suficiente para no lastimarme. Me gustó eso. Lentamente me fue empujando hacia abajo hasta que quedé acostada y él, sobre mi. Lo abracé con brazos y piernas. Damon se deshizo de su chaqueta y yo lo ayudé a sacarse la remera.

Su cuerpo era perfecto y su piel suave. Empezó a acariciarme la panza por debajo de la ropa, subiendo muy despacio. Casi sin cortar el beso, él me saco la remera. No sabía si era porque él era muy bueno en eso, o simplemente porque era él quien lo hacía, pero jamás había sentido tanto placer con unas simples caricias. Sospechaba que eran ambas cosas.

Mientras Damon me besaba yo le empecé a desabrochar el pantalón y eso le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, como cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y paró de besarme.

-Elena, ¿estas segura? Stefan...

Lo callé atrayendolo con una mano para besarlo y metiendo la otra mano en su pantalon. Damon ahogó un gemido, no creía que podía ser más lindo pero lo logró.

Era domingo por la noche, estaba cenando con Margaret y Tía Judith en la cocina. Yo realmente no escuchaba nada y sólo comía por inercia: la noche del viernes seguia latente en mi interior. Se escuchó el timbre y yo me sobresalté.

-Yo voy. -dije con una sonrisa y fui hacia la puerta de entrada.

Cuando abri, estaba Stefan. Me miro muy serio, con un dejo de tristeza me pareció. Parecia decidido a algo.

-¿Podemos hablar? -me dijo con voz monótona.

-Si. ¿Esta todo bien?

-Si, no te asustes. -respondió y su expresión se suavizó un poco.

Subimos a mi cuarto y lo dejé entrar. Él sólo recorrió la habitación, sin mirarme. Yo me senté en la cama y lo miré.

-Ya consegui el vestido... -dije tratando de alivianar el hambiente, pensando que eso le alegraría.

-Elena... quiero cancelar el casamiento. -me dijo dejándome petrificada.

-¿Porque?

-Se lo que sentís por Damon, y lo que él siente por vos. No quiero otra cosa que tu felicidad.

-Stefan... -dije, sintiendo como se deshacia el nudo que tenía en el corazón, comenzando a llorar. -perdon. Yo te quiero mucho, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento.

-No quiero que estes triste. -agregó secándome las lágrimas. -yo estoy bien. Tampoco tenés que pedirme perdón.

Lo abracé y le besé la mejilla.

-Gracias. Siempre te voy a agradecer esto.

Él se fue y yo me acosté a dormir, luego de anunciarle a Tía Judith que la boda fue cancelada.

-Elena...- escuché que alguien susurraba mi nombre y abri los ojos, encontrandome cara a cara con Damon en la oscuridad.

-Damon, ¿te enteraste?

-Si. -me dijo con una sonrisa.- tengo que decirte algo, que no dejé en claro la última vez. Es obvio porque no pude hacerlo.

-¿Que cosa?- respondi con un poco de miedo.

-Te amo. Siempre lo hice.

Lo miré fijamente durante unos segundos, sonriendo y lo besé con ternura.

-Yo tambien te amo.

-Son tan hermosa.- me dijo mientras sonreia y me acariciaba el pelo con una mano y la mejilla con la otra. Me besó, esta vez fue un beso más fogoso. Al separarnos lo miré y sonriendo le dije:

-¿Entonces vamos a estar juntos siempre?

-Por toda la eternidad.- respondió con una carcajadita para después volver a besarme.

_[FIN]_

_Espero que les haya gustado :)_

_Lo habia empezado el año pasado y hoy lo encontré y decidi terminarlo :D_

_Saludos!_

**Park Yong Rim.**


End file.
